


Challenges Of Coming Out

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach deals with the fact that coming out is not a one time thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenges Of Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Challenges Of Coming Out_   
>  _Character: Zach (Mentions of Shaun/Zach_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Zach deals with the fact that coming out is not a one time thing._   
>  _Notes: Written for the fic_promptly prompt Shelter, Zach, fitting into a new life._   
>  _Warning: Brief mentions of negative reactions including one particularly homophobic reaction._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Coming out is an adjustment. He can't regret Shaun and he can take Gabe's teasing but you have to do it repeatedly. CalArts isn't exactly conservative but some classmates assumed that Cody was his and that he had a girlfriend. Telling Cassie was easy, Tracy had tried to lecture him on gay parents corrupting kids and Jack had asked he and Shaun to double date with him and his partner. At Cody's school it was harder, justifying why he's raising him, why he's a better carer than Jeanne and being asked about why Shaun would be the second emergency contact.


End file.
